


You Found Me

by Lost_xoxo



Series: A/B/O oneshots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Sehun has grown used to his domestic omega life.A domestic fluff induced one shot ft a very caring Alpha ;)





	1. Chapter 1

The onyx bathtub was a complete contrast to the rest of the pristine white marbled bathroom. Sehun leaned back, body dipping into the water he closed his eyes drawing in a lung full of the jasmine scented bath oil.          

Hearing the door click open Sehun looked up, he knew who it was a smile instantly slipped from his lips. All the skittish thoughts from his mind were shaken away seeing the man standing at the door. His _alpha_.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Chanyeol started taking off his clothes one by one and throwing them on the floor he made his way towards him.

The water splashed onto the tiled floor when Chanyeol slid inside the tub. Sehun shifted a little to the front trying to give him space to settle himself. Almost immediately strong arms gripped on his shoulder stopping him from moving any further, Sehun tilted his head to the side to get a good look at his _lover_.

“I thought you were going to be late today?” Sehun questioned remembering how Chanyeol said earlier that there is lot of work these days since their company was branching out and expanding the office to other parts of Seoul. Sehun definitely wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to be here right now, but he was _happy_ nevertheless.

“Yah but work can wait, I missed us” Chanyeol replied pulling him closer until Sehun’s back was firmly pressed against his chest.

“I missed you too” Sehun closed his eyes resting his head on the other’s chest. Calming waves filtered over his body, he wasn’t sure if it was because of his omega instincts or just him being in love.

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol whispered  in Sehun’s ear, the Alpha’s warm breath ghosting on his skin caused a tingle to flair up in his spine.

“Am fine...just a little tired” Sehun admitted with a soft sigh, the bath was supposed to relax his tired muscles, but now his mate being with him made it even better. 

“Let me take care of you” Chanyeol murmured fingers moving in circular motions on his belly which made Sehun smile affectionately. He had been _craving_ his Alpha even more since he was carrying and felt more relaxed around him. 

Chanyeol nuzzled his face into Sehun’s neck near his mating mark, breathing in his own scent mixed with Sehun’s intoxicating smell like fresh scented _pine_ and _honey_. The omegas aroma was like a drug to Chanyeol. 

“You smell so good” Chanyeol noted in between peppering kisses.

“You always say that” Sehun chuckled turning towards him, adjusting himself in between the alphas legs to get into a comfortable position.

“That’s because you always do” Chanyeol marvelled at that holding Sehun’s cheek with his hand hr captured his lips in his own.

They kissed slowly taking their time savouring the moment, the bathroom quickly filled up with _soft_ moans and _gentle_ splashing of the water as their bodies shifted inside the tub.

Until Sehun _shivered_ a little.

The once lukewarm water had cooled down, the temperature outside had dropped too making the air chiller than usual.

“Are you cold?” Chanyeol pulled back from Sehun who just nodded his head. 

“Let’s get you out of the water then” Saying Chanyeol slipped out of the tub. 

Sehun couldn’t help but ogle at the droplets clinging onto the Alphas muscular chest, down to his toned thighs and long legs, his hair tousled. He was definitely a sight to look at and Sehun felt a sense of pride knowing that he belonged to him.

“Like what you see?” Chanyeol winked at him, Sehun immediately averted his eyes getting caught staring. Laughing Chanyeol leaned forward brushing his thumb over Sehun’s blushing cheeks clearly enjoying the situation.

Chanyeol helped him out of the tub, only letting Sehun’s hand go when his feet was on the ground. “Stay there” he ordered while he grabbed a towel from one of the many cabinets wrapping it around his waist he got another for Sehun. 

Sehun stood there chewing on his lip as Chanyeol started drying him off. It was not like he couldn’t do it himself but knowing his mate there was no point in arguing. Not like Sehun didn’t enjoy all the _pampering_ and the attention that his Alpha was giving him.

Sehun particularly liked how Chanyeol was kneeling down in front of him, just the image made his throat go dry. Chanyeol ran the soft fuzzy material all over his legs. Sehun let out a soft whimper when Chanyeol’s fingers brushed along his inner thighs. He had been extra sensitive lately and even the slightest of touch was a huge turn on.

Chanyeol immediately looked up at him, his lips curved into a smirk, Just like that he squeezed the supple skin of Sehun’s thigh and dragged his fingers upward. Chanyeol’s eyes not once leaving his mates face, Sehun’s hips buckled forward slightly with a gentle rub against his groin. Sehun bit down on his lip suppressing the oncoming moans as Chanyeol fingers kept teasing him.

It felt too good and he wanted more, he wanted the Alpha to quit teasing and wrap his  mouth around him but to his utter disappointment Chanyeol removed his hand away from him.

“Uhhh don’t” Sehun protested whining as he missed the feeling of his fingers on him.

“Not now, latter” Chanyeol coxed him with a smile, pressing kisses to his bump he stood up from the floor wrapping the body towel around Sehun he explained “Can’t have you and our baby catch a cold”

Sehun could only pout at his mate because if it were up to him he would rather have Chanyeol take him against the marbled counter of the sink and get _fucked_ into oblivion than worry about the cold. 

After slipping in a tshirt over his head, waiting for Chanyeol to dress up Sehun eyes drifted to the only the huge painting hanging over the king sized bed, only splash of colour in the otherwise black and white bedroom always managed to make him feel nostalgic. 

“The painting reminds me of my childhood, there was a fieldlike this where i used to play, it wasn’t so serene probably just dry shrubs and there weren’t so many trees but still—“ Sehun paused to look at Chanyeol who was now staring back at him with a crestfallen expression, Being an orphan he was taken care by any relative who felt pity towards him. Sehun had barely any memories worth remembering.

“We have each other now, and it’s all that matters” Chanyeol murmured softly pulling him into a hug. Honestly that was enough for him to feel _love_ and _secured_. 

Their baby pressed in between them or babies Sehun wasn’t sure not _yet_  since he wasn’t that far along but he hoped there was more than one.

Rest of the night passed by them having dinner talking about how each other’s day went, and watching an old movie afterwards bundled up on the couch covered in a blanket, until Sehun’s eyes got heavy with sleep. Chanyeol knew he needed to rest since he was tired all the time these days. 

Tucking his omega to bed, Chanyeol waited for Sehun to fall asleep against his chest, a relief washed over him knowing that the person he loved the most and their unborn child were both safe in his arms.

To his own surprise Sehun had taken well to the _domestic_ life. He wasn’t used having someone around him who expressed his love for him openly or be affectionate with him. But Chanyeol had broken his barriers and made him feel things that he had never felt before. 

One night when they were laying on the bed, Sehun had curled up to his alpha’s side and had expressed his desire to have his baby in hushed tone almost _shyly_ against Chanyeol’s ear. Sehun had given a lot of thought to it and finally decided to carry his alphas _baby_.

Even though they had been together only for a year, Sehun knew he wouldn’t have it any other way. He had always wanted a family of his own since he never had any and with Chanyeol it felt perfect. After hearing his wish his mate had kissed him until they both were panting for air.

“God you don’t know how _happy_ you make me” the alpha gushed sounding a little breathless from all indulgent kisses they shared.

                                ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a fluffy smut :P

Chanyeol smiled when he felt familiar fingers slipping inside his tshirt, touching him.

He closed the book in his hand and kept it on the nightstand it was not like he would have any more reading done with Sehun being awake and demanding his attention. 

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked turning to his side so he could face his mate’s face who was staring back at him. 

“I can’t sleep” Sehun replied with a pout, Then proceeded to shift towards his mate, looking up at Chanyeol through his eyelashes he whispered sheepishly

 “I don’t want to sleep, I want...something else”

The alpha knew where this was headed but he still tried to play along, “What do you want to do?” Chanyeol asked _innocently_.

“Come here?” Sehun murmured needily tugging on the hem of his tshirt and motioning  for him to come closer.

Him lately being busy with work and coming home to a sleepy and tired mate everyday made it almost impossible for them to have anything more than done than sharing a few kisses before tucking Sehun to bed. 

It was kind of late, but Chanyeol would not deny his mate of anything so he obliged to his wishes, it was not like he could resist Sehun not that he wanted to. Chanyeol carefully threw he leg over to the other side straddling him. 

“Is this okay?” Chanyeol asked gazing down on his lover, Sehun nodded his eyes shining with a mischievous glint and lips curling into a knowing smile.

“We need to be careful” Chanyeol stated in a serious tone, fingers reaching out to touch the omega’s belly. 

Sehun bobbed his head in agreement, “I know, don’t worry Il be okay” he grinned brightly leaving no more options for the Alpha to stall. 

Chanyeol pulled at the loose sleep shirt Sehun was wearing, one of his. These days Sehun had gotten around to wearing his clothes since it smelled like him. And Chanyeol loved nothing more than knowing that he belonged to him. 

Once the piece of clothing was off, Sehun was completely naked. “You are so beautiful” Chanyeol said enunciating each word slowly with adoration, Sehun’s cheeks turned rosy. Even after them being together for quite awhile Sehun was still shy receiving compliments, Chanyeol always thought it was cute when he blushed _furiously_.

He bent down carefully, aware of the stomach coming in between and nuzzled his nose against the crook of Sehun’s neck, inhaling his scent. Chanyeol instantly felt aroused from the strong sweet smell filling up his nostrils.

For him Sehun even was more desirable than before, he could barely keep his eyes of his mate who was positively glowing. Inspite of  Sehun refusing to believe when he was told.

Sehun pulled the band of his sweatpants hastily, “Are you just going to stare at me or take it off?” he whined jutting his lips out.

This had Chanyeol snap out of his thoughts and he did as he was told, he stripped himself. As soon as his own clothes were off he was back on the bed hovering over the omega.

“You want to do it on your back?” Chanyeol asked eyes moving cautiously over Sehun. 

“Yah, I want to see you” Sehun admitted biting down on his bottom lip. After propping pillows behind his back so he didn’t feel uncomfortable Chanyeol kissed Sehun fully on his mouth, sucking on his tongue. Sehun’s hands immediately stretching to touch his mate, palms flat against his chest. 

Chanyeol worked his mouth around Sehun’s neck, collarbone sucking and biting on it leaving red marks, just looking at them always gave him a sense of possessive pride and Sehun didn’t mind, rather he liked it since he was giving into his instincts and felt his heart flutter knowing that he was claimed with _love_.

When Sehun whined in _need_ of the Alpha being inside of him, The desperation in his tone had Chanyeol slipping two of his fingers inside Sehun suddenly taking him by surprise. While stretching him open Chanyeol could already feel the wetness on his fingers as it scissored in and out of him.

Sehun’s forehead scrunched up and he groaned in pleasure wanting for more. Chanyeol took his time carefully stretching, rubbing the inside and teasing over his prostate. Sehun rolled his hips trying to fuck himself on the alphas fingers in desperation.

Chanyeol didn’t want to tease his lover anymore since he was so ready , Chanyeol removed his hand away and lined himself infront of Sehun spreading his legs wide and having them wrapped around his waist. Chanyeol’s dark eyes fixed over Sehun’s face he eased himself inside of him instantly drawing a moan out of Sehun. 

He moved slowly much to Sehun’s growing impatience with the sedated pace. The omega grinded his body demanding for more friction. 

“You know I can take it, but you are holding yourself back” he breathed out exasperatedly. The frustration in his voice so evident that made the Alpha frown. 

“I might hurt you and the—“ Chanyeol didn’t get a chance to finish his words when he noted Sehun looking away from him, his face flushed and his eyes glossy.

”Sehun” Chanyeol placed his fingers under Sehun’s chin and lifted his head up, he biting down on his lips probably trying to hold back his tears. 

It was stupid to cry over this, really but his body with heightened emotions refused to understand and he felt irked.

Chanyeol’s expression softened at the upset look of his face as he bent down murmuring against Sehun’s swollen lips, “Il give you whatever you want” just the raspy tone of the alphas voice made Sehun’s blood rush downward.

”P-please” Sehun mumbled almost breaking into a sob. 

When the alpha wrapped his fingers tighter around his thigh and started thrusting harder and quicker Sehun couldn’t help but be pleased at his mate who wasn’t treating him like he was breakable even though it wasn’t like before when Chanyeol would let his dominant alpha take over him and fuck Sehun into a _haze_.

The pleasured groan escaping from Sehun’s parted mouth were unchecked and loud, Chanyeol breathing hard leaned forward and pressed his lips for a sloppy kiss. And somehow the pheromones releasing from the omega’s body made him taste even better than he usually did. 

It didn’t take long for Sehun to go over the edge, his toes curled when he came all over with muffled moans expelling from his lips, body shuddering underneath the Alpha.

Just the sight of it and Sehun’s clenching muscles around Chanyeol, drew him closer to his own orgasm spilling his release inside of the other. 

Coming down from his high the Alpha glanced at the sated look on Sehun’s face and immediately his own lips curve into a content smile. 

Chanyeol gently peeled himself off Sehun and cleaned up both of them as much as he could since Sehun was already too exhausted to move.

Sehun was almost dozing off when curled up to his Alphas side seeking for the body heat.

Chanyeol leaned in closer smiling and whispered in Sehun’s ear “I love you, both of you”

Sehun made an appreciative hum, too tired to form any words he smiled dopily before drifting off.

Chaneol closed his eyes and placed his hand on Sehun’s stomach, feeling around the skin he could feel the tiny fluttering movements underneath his fingertips. Their child was growing so quickly.

The moment he realised he was indeed the _luckiest_ _mate_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda rushed but yah this is most probably my last A/B/O fic and even if I ever write one Il write something very angsty with a sad ending.   
> Also thank you everyone for supporting this fic OMG I still think it’s a mess but yall are so swt ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add another chapter or just let this be?! *confused* Bcz I have a messily half written smut in my drafts.


End file.
